


Dear Journal: Today’s entry is a Eulogy. By Jeon Jungkook

by betmylifeonyou



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, jikook - Freeform, jikook angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betmylifeonyou/pseuds/betmylifeonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journal entry written by Jeon Jungkook dedicated to the love that now laid 6 feet below.<br/>"I gave myself to an honest man, who couldn't keep his promises. Love isn't always fair, but thats no reason to be so cruel to me" - Foxes (Count the Saints)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Journal: Today’s entry is a Eulogy. By Jeon Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. I'm really excited to post this. I think I'm going to post a series of them. (Members writing eulogies for one another, YAY THE ANGST)  
> PLEASE tell me what you think! I would love to know!

_**January 22 2016** _

**Dear Journal,**

Today is the first night in 4 years that he isn’t lying next to me, instead he lays 6 feet bellow ground. Jimin was my first love. He loved me unconditionally, with every flaw and every mistake. He stood beside me in every one of my achievements and pulled me up from every one of my failures.

I remember the first time I realised I loved him. It was his bright smile that did the trick. You know when he would squint his eyes, practically closing them shut from happiness. Or perhaps it was his squeaky little laugh when he got so excited and fell all over the place. Maybe it was those giggles at night when we would watch movies that weren’t that funny, but cheesy enough to crack a smile out of him. It was just everything about him that saved me and made me realize that I had fallen for him.

The love of my life was selfless. He always put everyone’s needs in front of his own. He looked for happiness in our happiness, smiling whenever we did. He was kind, knew no anger, and never would hurt a soul. He was soft, emotional whenever something out of the blue would occur.

Many people would forget about his dreams, his passions, his potential, over his physique. He was much more than the abs people would gush over. He was inspiration to my music. He was the support to my self-esteem. He was my everything.

He would always find a way to make me feel better, and I all ever did was run away. We were young. I thought we would spend our lives together, grow old and laugh over the years we would have shared.

He promised me. He promised me beneath the stars, that he would never leave me.

And now here I am, looking up at the sky to the star you have become as you left me alone to gaze. You are so far away, but all I can hope is that you are happier to escape the hell you were living before.

Thank you for being my first love Park Jimin. I will forever cherish that I was lucky enough to be a part of one of the more sweeter things in your life.

Love you forever and always.

                            - Jeon Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I though doing it in this format, as a journal entry - somewhat eulogy, was the perfect way to explore the greatest things I love about the members, specifically in this, the way I think Jungkook would describe Jimin, beyond his physical appearance.  
> Do tell me what you think! And if I should continue it as a series to look at what I think members adore from one another.  
> HOPEFULLY, the other ones can be more angsty that this! :')


End file.
